


Life and Death and Love, or Something Like It

by Yakule



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Not Beta Read, aint no one got time for that, ghost au, peridot aint even spooped, spooky ghosts, what am i even doing anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakule/pseuds/Yakule
Summary: In which Peridot finds out that her dorm is haunted, and Lapis is a spooky ghost. They both find out that love really has no boundaries, which both of them find really weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get a halloween fic out before halloween ended because i'm a halloweenie. There will be three chapters, and im not sure if i'm putting the smut in the second or third. Guess it's a mystery to all of us. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ My first fic on this site and its going to be shameless ghost porn.

Noise from the living room caught her attention mid-gaming session, and Peridot swiveled around in her chair, pulling one of the headphones off to listen to see if the noise continued. For all she knew, it could have been the downstairs dorm, rowdy bunch they were.   
  
More noise, the sound of footsteps and, oddly enough, the TV suddenly going full blast.  _ Odd, for a burglar. _ __  
_  
_ “Hang on a second, I think my dorm is being broken into?” A surprisingly casual comment for someone whose housing was being broken into. She clicked the mute button, putting the headphones down and ignoring the protests from the other end that she should call the police. Which was almost enough to make her snort in laughter. __ Not like I have anything of value to steal. Just a bunch of junk parts strewn around haphazardly.

Peridot rounded the corner, and squinted at the figure on the couch in front of the TV, legs resting on the coffee table there ( _ in bare feet? Weird _ ) like she owned the damn thing. She frowns at the burglar, and steps forward, raising her voice.   
  
“I don’t know how you got in here considering all the doors and windows are locked,” Something she checked every day before she left for class and after when she got home, “But I don’t have anything to steal, and you’re not welcome here. So leave before I call the police.”   
  
The feminine figure illuminated by the blue glow of the T.V turned to her, a look of mild surprise on her face. “You can see me?”   
  
“Uh, yeah?”  _ Oh god, did someone on drugs get into her dorm? _   
  
“Weird.” Came the subsequent reply, and like something straight out of a horror film, the figure vanished. Straight up  _ vanished _ before Peridots very own eyes, making her check her glasses, and then subsequently pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t asleep. She’d probably stood there staring at the spot where the woman had been for a solid five minutes, TV still droning on in the background.

As Peridot found out the following morning, apparently her room had a  _ history _ . Some girl had apparently kicked the bucket one night, and the cause of death was never actually disclosed. Granted, it had happened years and years ago, and she’d already been moved in for a few weeks now, so why exactly this stupid ghost was deciding to show herself now was a mystery.

Maybe it was just a once off weird thing. Maybe it had just been class stress. Maybe this, maybe that. After all, it’s not like ghosts were  _ real, _ because that was seriously unscientific There’d be proof by now if they were, and-   
  
Peridot kept reasoning away the encounter until she was sure that it had been some combination of sugar, stress, and sleep deprivation, and the only reason that she’d even seen a woman in her living room was because of her imagination. Nothing more, nothing less.

Nothing else happened for three weeks. No weird footsteps, no TV turning on, nothing being moved. It was like it had been before the strange encounter, and that meant that Peridot was sure it had just been her mind playing tricks on her.

And then, as she was laying in bed, drifting on the edges of sleep after a late night, a voice spoke up.   
  
“You know, you forgot to print your assignment. Also you’re out of ink anyway.”   
  
Her eyes shot wide open, and  _ there she was _ . The weird burglar ghost, right there, right at her bedside, looking at her.  And now that Peridot was looking at her, not illuminated by the TV, she really  _ was _ blue. And slightly see-through, and- and-   
  
“Pretty sure that the store closes in about 30 minutes. Might wanna rush if you want your assignment in on time.”   
  
_ Shit. _   
  
Peridot more or less leaps from her bed, wide awake and surprisingly not because a ghost,  _ a ghost! _ Of all things just told her that she forgot to print her assignment and that her printer was out of ink. The shorter, living woman hops as she puts on her socks, using the door handle as a brace with one hand as she gets one of her socks on, then points it accusingly at the ghost, other sock in hand.   
  
“You! When I get back, you better still be visible!”   
  
The ghost gives an amused look at her and then a thumbs up. “Can do.”

That night, Peridot learns about her live in ghost, about how she’s one of the first people who could actually see her, one of the first who actually held a conversation with her. Peridot learns that the ghosts’ name is Lapis Lazuli, something they both get a chuckle out of (because  _ “Isn’t it funny, we’re both named after precious stones?”) _ and Peridot learns that Lapis has been dead for half a century at this point. They talk and talk until Peridots’ eyes droop and she is half asleep on the couch. In her half awake state, she asks “How did you die?”   
  
Lapis is oddly evasive about that one, giving a non-answer and pulling a blanket over the living girls body. Either way, it’s one that Peridot accepts in her current state, and eventually she drifts off, waking up with a kink in her neck the next morning.

It’s a struggle to get ready in the morning when she can only look left for the first three hours of being awake, but Peridot manages, dragging her groggy self into class, and hands in her paper with a tired groan.

Peridot ends up getting 100%.


End file.
